


Right Over Where the Blood Pumps

by wingsofecho



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofecho/pseuds/wingsofecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing the light marks she made as she pressed her fingers into those wrists, seeing them fade immediately after she ceased pressing. The sight never failed to make her eyes spark, and Lottie was always sure Reim could see the flicker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Over Where the Blood Pumps

>         Reim rarely showed his wrists, always covering them up with long sleeves and cuffs. Lottie thought that this was a tragedy, because Reim's wrists were absolutely darling. Pale and slender, and always peeking out just a little when Reim went to slide his glasses off his nose to clean them. Oh, how Lottie loved those wrists, those wrists that were nearly always covered in fabric. But though they were often hidden, Lottie's teasing had claws, and sometimes she could hook them into Reim in just the right way to make him reveal those wrists.
> 
>         And when he held them out to her, she would take them, rubbing her thumbs right over where the blood pumped, feeling the steady rhythm of Reim's pulse. Lottie would feel her own blood grow warmer and flow more rapidly. Seeing the light marks she made as she pressed her fingers into those wrists, seeing them fade immediately after she ceased pressing. The sight never failed to make her eyes spark, and Lottie was always sure Reim could see the flicker. Her fingers would trace down the faint, lightly colored trail the veins of Reim's wrists made until they reached his palms.
> 
>         Then, she'd bring his two wrists up to her lips, letting her hot breath fall against them. Sometimes, Reim's own breath would hitch at this moment. She'd hold them in her hands once again, and see how her wrists looked next to Reim's. Lottie felt as if they only looked lovelier each time she set her heated eyes on the two pairs of wrists. And she would give each slender white wrist a peck with her cherry-red lips, right over where the blood pumps.
> 
>         Reim, always after those two kisses, would pull his sleeves up by their cuffs, covering his wrists again, sometimes mumbling, sometimes stuttering. Lottie would laugh and tease him. Because her boy, Reim, was absolutely darling.


End file.
